Annoying 13
Annoying 13 is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot AB was Jetray chasing a bee-shaped missile. "Maybe I could stop it if I went to where it was headed." AB flew faster than the missile in a straight line. He flew to an indoor zoo, and looked in. There were animals that ate bugs, like owls and spiders. AB turned into Four Arms, then jumped all the way onto the missile. He turned it around a lot, and made it fly in a circle. He saw a red glowing circle with "ENERGY SOURCE" above it. He smashed it. "ENERGY SOURCE DESTROYED. MISSILE POWER GONE. ACTIVATING AUTO RETURN," said the missile. The missile made a bunch of traps, and AB got trapped in a net. The missile grew some rocket boosters, flew to space, into a different solar system, and onto a planet. "Welcome to Ewthrepodia," said a giant grasshopper alien. Theme song. "Why am I here?" asked AB. "We're tired of you humans and Earth animals killing us, so we're trying to destroy every species on Earth," said the alien. "But we kill bugs, not you guys!" said AB. "Hezzia, explain," said the alien. A female ladybug alien flew forward. "The Earth insects were alive before us. A very large group of them got mutated because of a chemical reaction with lemonade and oil. They became smarter than humans, and started living like them. They called theirselves the Mindopods. Eventually, the Mindopods got tired of living on Earth, so they invented space travel before humans even discovered electricity. They flew here, and raised families until the entire planet became inhabited with insects. Because of the mutation of the Mindopods, insects evolved. They became bigger, and got powers better than regular Earth insects. So the Earth insects evolved into us, and more come each year. The more insects killed, the less Bugs born," explained Hezzia. "How come you used insects until the last sentence? And how come Bugs was capitalized?" asked AB. "Because people started calling Earth bugs insects when they learned that we called ourselves bugs. Bug is the species name," answered Hezzia. "We will kill you now," said the grasshopper alien. "By the way, my name is Klorho." Klorho spat a sticky substance at AB. AB made a forcefield and blocked it, then he shot a laser at Klorho's head, cutting it off. Klorho regenerated it, then kicked AB. AB blocked it with another forcefield, then transformed. "AMPFIBIAN!" he said, shocking Hezzia. Hezzia flew back up and shot spots at AB. They regenerated. AB electrocuted the spots and destroyed them. "BUG ARMY, ATTACK THE HUMAN!" ordered Klorho. A bunch of Bugs started attacking AB. AB electrocuted a bunch, but a praying mantis punched him down. AB turned into Wildmutt, then jumped at Bugs, knocking them down. Cockroach aliens absorbed the ground, then turned into balls and jumped at AB. AB rammed them away. A few caterpillar aliens grabbed AB and threw him up. AB fiddled with the Ultra Supreme Trix, and a flying doghouse with lasers appeared. AB jumped inside it and started flying off the planet. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" yelled Klorho. Bugs jumped on his ship and brought him down. One touched the UST, and AB reverted. The doghouse disappeared. "CHAIN HIM!" yelled Klorho. Some pillbugs rolled to him and put him in chains. One of them blocked the UST. The pillbugs threw him on Klorho, then tied AB to Klorho's head. "I'm taking you to the torture chamber, where all of the other humans we captured but refused to die go," said Klorho as he started walking. "These guys seem powerful. Any regular humans would die easily. The other humans must be superpowered or something," whispered AB. Eventually, they got to a tower. Klorho swung his neck around. The rope broke, and AB was flung into the 6th to last floor. There were 3 boys and 2 girls, all chained. "Do you have any superpowers?" asked a girl. "No, but I have the Ultra Supreme Trix that is very awesome," replied AB. "I'm Stretchy Girl, a stretchy girl. The boys are Venus Teen, Laser Firer, and Rainbawesome. The other girl is The Girl of Speed," said one of the girls. "We were taken here and fought for our lives. When we wouldn't lose, we were taken here. The torture chamber." "Have you guys ever tried to get out?" asked AB. "We've been trying to get out numerous times, but we were caught and brought back here," said Laser Firer. "But I'm here now. Let's bust out!" said AB. "Let's start how we usually start," said The Girl of Speed. Laser Firer shot freeze rays at all of the chains except his. Then, he shot regular lasers at them and broke them. He shot a freeze ray at Rainbawesome. Rainbawesome made a light blue square in front of him. The laser bounced off of it and froze Laser Firer's chains. "NEPTUCHON!" yelled Venus Teen. Venus Teen turned into blue energy. He flew up and shot blue lasers at Laser Firer's chains, breaking them. Venus Teen turned back. "Awesome. What are your real names anyways?" asked AB. "Mikayla Zeenie," said Stretchy Girl. "George Smith," said Laser Firer. "Anthony Hughes," said Venus Teen. "KYAALOMKOEI," said The Girl of Speed. "What?" asked AB. "Kayla Mookie. It took me 5 days to understand what her name was," said George. "By the way, Rainbawesome won't tell anyone his real name, so don't ask." Anthony looked at his watch. "Uh oh. It's 5:05!" he said. "HOON!" said Kayla. "What's so bad about 5-" started AB. Holes opened in the top of the walls. Lava poured out of them. "It's one of the 24 torture times!" said Mikayla. "NEPTUCHON!" yelled Anthony as he turned into blue energy and flew up. Mikayla stretched her arms and wrapped them around Anthony. She shortened them and got pulled up. She stretched her legs, and pulled George and Kayla up. Rainbawesome made a green square under himself and flew up with it. AB turned into ABC and flew up. The lava started rising. Rainbawesome made the lava blue, then it flashed between red and blue. Then, it disappeared. "KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLL," said AB. They flew to a window. George shot a laser at it and made a hole. They flew through the hole, and there was a machine. "That's the machine that makes torture. We tried to smash it once, but it just regenerated," said Anthony. They flew to a door. George blasted it down, and they flew into a hallway. Everyone went to the floor. There were a lot of caterpillar aliens in metal suits. "They're trying to escape!" said a caterpillar. All the caterpillars ran at the group. Mikayla stretched around some, then quickly unstretched around them, spinning them around. Kayla ran at some and knocked them down. George shot yellow lasers at some caterpillars and it made them immobile. Anthony flew through the caterpillars and threw them into each other. Rainbawesome made some gray, turning them into stone. "Once again, KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL," said AB. AB made a zanbato and sliced caterpillars. Eventually, they were all defeated. The gang ran to the next floor down, and defeated all of those guards. They kept running to the floor below the one they're on, and defeating the guards, but they became harder to defeat. Eventually, the gang got to the bottom floor. There were some rhinoceros beetle aliens. AB turned into Bigfoot. "Let's pound these guys!" said AB. The gang ran at the beetles. AB tried to stomp on one, but he was unaffected. He pushed AB back. Anthony, George on Anthony's back, and Rainbawesome on a platform flew above the beetles and shot things. They were unaffected. They banged their horns together, making a sonic vibration that knocked the guys down. Kayla ran around three beetles and created a large wind storm, but the beetles stayed there. One of them grabbed Kayla and threw her at Mikayla, who was trying to choke a beetle. "WE HAVE TO FIGHT HARDER!" yelled AB, evolving into Stormy Bigfoot. AB flew above some beetles and struck them with powerful lightning, knocking them down. Rainbawesome made purple holes, then moved them over beetles, teleporting them somewhere else. Anthony made a large energy ball, and threw it at some beetles, knocking them away. "Don't let anyone hit me!" said George. Mikayla stretched around George. Kayla grabbed her and ran in a circle, spinning her. Beetles that tried to attack George got knocked away. George focused hard. Eventually, George flew up into the air and shot a really big laser at beetles, knocking them down. George dropped to the ground. Kayla let go of Mikayla and she went flying around beetles. She shortened her body, bringing beetles closer together. Their heads got knocked together and they got knocked out. Kayla ran around some beetles that tried to punch her. Eventually, the beetles got tired and fell down. "W'EERAMIKGNOGDORPGOERSS," said Kayla. AB rained on the ground and made a large puddle. George ran and some beetles chased him. The beetles slipped and fell down. George froze them. Eventually, there was one large beetle. "We can take him!" said AB. The beetle whistled, and most Bugs came. "Okay, maybe not," said AB. Commercial break. "Huddle together!" said AB. The gang huddled together. "So how about this? We each attack only one type of Bug. Then, the Bugs take us to their regions, where we fight the leaders. If we win, they leave us alone," said AB. "Sure," said Mikayla. "Yeah, I'm fine with that," said Anthony. "Good idea," said George. "WAHATEREWAWTIGNOFR?" asked Kayla. "......................," said Rainbawesome. AB turned into Rollerboaster, and the gang ran outside. AB shot finger darts at Klorho, then sonic screamed at him. He rode up his leg, then threw him at other grasshopper aliens. They took him away. Mikayla stretched around Hezzia and threw her down. She stretched her legs and kicked ladybugs. The ladybugs took her away. George shot a freeze ray at an ant alien. He shot immobilizing rays at other ants, and others took him away. Anthony flew and shot lasers at giant moths. They flew around him, but Anthony punched them down and shot more lasers. They flew him away. Kayla ran and jumped on a butterfly's wings. She tugged them, then jumped to more and tugged their wings. The butterflies flew her away. Rainbawesome turned some caterpillars black, and they fell down as ash. Caterpillars took Rainbawesome away. At the caterpillar place....... The caterpillars dropped Rainbawesome in front of their king. The screen split into 6 squares. "Queen/king, this human is a pest to our society," said the Bugs. "Very well. We shall fight them," said the queen/king. "How about if I win, you leave us alone?" asked everyone except Rainbawesome. Rainbawesome made a picture of him and the caterpillar king. The caterpillar king fell down, then ran away. "Deal," said the queen/king. All of the squares disappeared except Rainbawesome's. The caterpillar king (CK) ran fast at Rainbawesome and knocked him back. He ran fast at him again and kicked him a bunch of times. Rainbawesome made a green sword and cut off some of CK's legs. He regenerated them, then turned into a ball and rolled over Rainbawesome. Rainbawesome shot light blue at CK and froze him. Legs came out of CK, which broke the ice. CK turned normal, then ran fast at Rainbawesome. Rainbawesome made a large black hole under CK and he fell into it. "I'm not finished yet," said CK. CK climbed up the hole. He jumped on Rainbawesome and kicked him rapidly. Rainbawesome made a shield, then threw CK back with it. Rainbawesome bonded CK's legs together with purple rings, then he shot lots of disks at him. "Okay okay, you win!" said CK. Rainbawesome unbonded CK's legs, then ran away. At the butterfly place...... The butterfly place was a kingdom near the sky. Kayla ran at the butterfly queen (BQ) and pulled her wings together. BQ separated her wings, throwing Kayla off. Kayla ran at BQ and punched her in the chest. Kayla jumped into the air and slapped BQ multiple times before falling. BQ put her wings in front of her to make a shield. Kayla ran at her, but she fell down. "IL'GLTEAPTSHTTAHSEIDL!" said Kayla. Kayla ran fast around BQ. She ran as fast as she could, creating a large gust. BQ's wings slowly separated. Before BQ could put them back together, Kayla ran at her and knocked her down. BQ shot bug-like objects from a tube-like thing on her face and they buzzed around Kayla. She ran, but the objects were as fast as she was. "IV'GETONADIAE," said Kayla. Kayla ran in a circle as fast as she could, creating a cyclone. The objects flew around her fast too, making another cyclone. Kayla ran at BQ with both cyclones. They knocked her down. BQ flew back up and sucked the objects back up. She put her legs together to make a super sharp spike, then flew fast at Kayla. Kayla ran and jumped on the spike. She stepped on the end of it, making the spike go in BQ's face. Kayla threw her down. BQ flew away, and Kayla ran away. At the moth place...... "NEPTUCHON!" yelled Anthony as he became blue energy. Moth King (MK) shot spikes at Anthony. Anthony flew up and shot lasers at them, destroying them. Moth King turned into a spinning thing, then flew at Anthony and knocked him down. Anthony shot lasers, but MK deflected them. Anthony flew at MK and held him as tight as he could, stopping him from spinning. Anthony threw MK down, then flew to the ground and shot a laser at him, knocking him back. Anthony flew fast at MK, but MK made some blue come from his wings and around Anthony. Anthony was stuck in place. "While stuck in place, I can still do THIS!" said Anthony while a light blue circle formed around him. A big laser shot MK. Anthony shot more big lasers. MK made blue come from his wings that froze the lasers in place. Anthony made a bunch of light blue around himself and the lasers he shot. MK's blue disappeared, and the lasers hit MK. Anthony flew at MK and shot many lasers down at him. MK turned his antennae into spikes and flew up fast at Anthony. Anthony made a light blue circle around himself, then flew fast around MK. An energy tornado formed, and threw MK down. MK and Anthony flew in different directions. At the ant place....... The ant kingdom was in several tunnels. The ant queen (AQ) stretched her fangs and tried to bite George. George ducked, and ran backwards. AQ ran at George and kicked him several times. George shot an immobilizing ray at her. "Easy as ABC, 123, and P-I-E," said George. "Not really," said AQ. AQ's back opened, and lots of dirt flew out of it. It formed around AQ, and she could move again. "The Antador Dirt enhances the body of the queen or king!" said AQ. "Antador? That sounds like a word that the creator of this show just put because he was sleepy and wanted to finish the episode because his bedtime was in 28 minutes and he hadn't worked on it since the last year," said George. "Run-on sentencer and fourth-wall breaker," said AQ. AQ stretched her arm and punched George back. George shot blue rays at AQ, and froze the Antador Dirt. The ice broke. "You think something this powerful could just be frozen?" said AQ. AQ stomped, and George fell down. AQ stomped again, and George got trapped in the ground. George focused while AQ grew her fist. George shot a grayish-reddish ray from his finger in a circle around him. The part of the ground he was in started floating. "Zero gravity ray. Pretty cool," said George. AQ crushed the ground that George was in. George fell down, and shot lasers at AQ. AQ made a dirt shield, and a dirt sword. She ran at George and tried to slash him, but George shot a laser at the sword. It didn't break. George ran behind AQ, and kicked her down. He took the sword. AQ made George's hands get stuck to the sword, and levitated it around very quickly. "WHAOAHWOWHAOAOEHAOWIAHDHA!" said George. George shot different types of lasers all around. One of the lasers hit AQ, and she shrunk. AQ started growing back. George fell down, and the sword broke. George shot a freeze ray at AQ and ran to her as fast as he could. Right after the ice broke, George stepped on AQ. "Let ants be ants," said George, right before he ran away. At the ladybug place..... There was a lot of red and black things. Hezzia launched her spots at Mikayla. Mikayla stretched around them, then stretched and punched Hezzia. Hezzia stretched her antennae and picked up Mikayla with them. Mikayla stretched her arms and picked up Hezzia. They kept picking up each other. "I have a feeling this is going to be a boring fight," said Hezzia. Hezzia shot a spot at Mikayla, and she fell down. Hezzia shot several spots, and they formed a dome around Mikayla. Mikayla made her head and hands big, then used them to pick up the dome and throw it at Hezzia. Hezzia took the dome apart, and made one of the spots go under Mikayla. She fell in, and Hezzia took the spot away from the ground. Mikayla was floating in a place with all black. Everything she said echoed. "Hello? Anyone here?" she said. She stretched every part of her body, but they all got nowhere. "I'm in a spot. The spot on a wing. I'm in a wing. I just have to escape it," said Mikayla. She formed her body like a fan. She spun, and eventually came out of Hezzia's wing. "NO!" said Hezzia. Mikayla stretched her arms and made a sphere around Hezzia. Hezzia stretched her antennae and made a hole in Mikayla's hands. "I'm elastic. Things like that don't hurt," said Mikayla, kicking Hezzia with lots of feet. Hezzia eventually fell to the ground. "Yep. Boring," said Hezzia as Mikayla stretched away. At the grasshopper's place..... There was lots of tall grass. AB picked some, and threw it at Klorho. Klorho jumped around it, and spat a sticky substance. AB cut through the substance with his fin, then rode at Klorho and punched him. AB fiddled with the UST, and combined. "Heatboaster!" he said. AB fired fireballs at Klorho. Klorho spat at them and extinguished them. "That was disgrosstinasty," said AB while shooting firey darts. Klorho stretched his leg and kicked AB down. Klorho stretched all of his legs, and stomped on AB with 5 of them. AB grabbed 3 of them and threw Klorho. Klorho spun his legs, and rocketed towards AB. "This is gonna be a good fight," said Klorho. AB fiddled with the UST. He combined. "Eatray!" he said, flying at Klorho. AB and Klorho collided, and tried to push each other. AB flew down and ate lots of grass. Klorho flew down, but AB shot a laser from his fin and knocked Klorho back. Klorho shot green bombs from his feet. AB ate them, but they exploded and knocked AB back. AB flew fast at Klorho and punched him. AB grabbed Klorho and spun around. While spinning, Klorho scratched AB 30 times. AB fell down, then ate some more grass and shot a big eye laser. Klorho grew his claws, and they blocked the laser. Klorho kicked the ground with two of his legs, which made a shockwave that sent AB back. AB flew back at Klorho and rammed him. Klorho put all of his feet on the ground before he fell, then controlled grass to wrap up AB. "It isn't just good. It's fun, too," said AB. "This is serious. If I win, you'll be dead," said Klorho. "I guess that means that I'm going to win," said AB. AB shot hand lasers at the grass and cut it. "It's time to mow the lawn!" AB flew fast and cut all of the grass with lasers. "You can't go camping without bug spray!" AB flew down and reverted. He pressed some buttons on the UST, and got an exterminator's clothing. He got bug spray, and sprayed Klorho. "AAH!" yelled Klorho as he flew away. AB turned his clothes back and ran away. He ran, and went to a clear area with George, Anthony, Rainbawesome, Kayla, and Mikayla. "What now?" asked Mikayla. "WGEHOMOE!" said Kayla. "AB is like a leader. Once we get to Earth, we can be a team of superheroes, and he can lead us!" said Anthony. "I'm already the leader of a group. You guys can join," said AB. "How do we get home anyways?" asked George. AB pressed some buttons on the UST, then turned into Way Big with a very big ship. He had a watch with a button on his wrist. AB pressed the button, and he shrunk. "Get in," he said. The others got in. AB pressed a button on the ship, and a glass dome formed over them. AB started flying home. "Next time I go to another planet, I'm gonna remember the repellant," said George. THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Venus Teen (first appearance) *Stretchy Girl (first appearance) *Laser Firer (first appearance) *The Girl of Speed (first appearance) *Rainbawesome (first appearance) Aliens *Jetray *Four Arms *AmpFibian *Wildmutt *ABC *Bigfoot *Stormy Bigfoot (first appearance) *Rollerboaster *Heatboaster (fusion, first appearance) *Eatray (fusion, first appearance) *Way Big Villains *Klorho (first appearance) *Hezzia (first appearance) *Caterpillar King (first appearance) *Moth King (first appearance) *Butterfly Queen (first appearance) *Ant Queen (first appearance) *Bugs (first appearances) Category:Episodes Category:AA Episodes Category:AB's Awesomeness